L'espoir fait vivre
by Tipititralala
Summary: Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il venait de la complimenter. Avait-elle rêvé ou son séjour à Mayfield l'avait-il changé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _Mandie._

**Genre :** _Huddy, comme vous vous en doutez._

_**Spoilers :**__ Saison 6. Nous sommes 6 mois après la sortie de House de Mayfield, et cela fait 3 mois que Lisa a plaqué Lucas, préférant demeurer célibataire plutôt que mal accompagnée._

_**Chap 1 :**_

___Princeton Plainsboro, lundi :_  
Il était 10h, et la doyenne Lisa Cuddy était dans son bureau. Elle était débordée par la paperasse administrative. Elle pensait à sa petite Rachel, qu'elle avait dû confier à contre coeur à sa nounou. 11h sonnèrent, elle décida donc de s'accorder une pause et descendit voir si son meilleur diagnosticien était arrivé. Depuis 6 mois qu'il était revenu de Mayfield, la vie avait repris son cours. Toujours fidèle à lui même ... Lorsque Cuddy arriva à l'accueil, House franchissait à peine l'entrée.

**- Je crois que sur votre contrat, j'avais inscrit 8h ! Vous ne changerez donc jamais ...  
- Comme j'aime à le dire, les gens ne changent pas ...  
- Vous n'avez pas de cas aujourd'hui, vous allez donc rattraper les 40h de consultations que vous me devez .  
- M'man, pas de consult' stp ! **s'écria-t-il, en enfournant une sucette goût fraise dans sa bouche**. Je serai sage, j'veux pas y aller !  
- Allez faire vos consultations !  
**  
Elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers son bureau. House quant à lui, alla aux urgences, là où personne ne le chercherait. Il s'installa salle 2 et s'endormit. Il se réveilla à midi, et partit rejoindre Wilson à la cafétéria :

**-Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à me rejoindre ...  
- Et bien me voilà ! Je t'ai manqué, hein ? **

Fidèle à lui même, il picora des frites dans l'assiette de son meilleur ami.

**- Je m'étais seulement endormi en salle 2 ...  
-Comme toujours ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire tes consult' ?  
- Hein ?  
- Je vois que tu ne m'écoutais pas, comme toujours ...  
- Oui ! Tu sais que je t'aime ... Tu me connais tellement Criquet d'amour !  
- Quand te décideras-tu enfin à déclarer clairement tes sentiments à Cuddy, sans user de métaphores ?  
- Hum ? Quoi ? Nan mais t'es fou ! Je ne l'aime pas et puis … C'est ma boss !  
- Tu ne te gènes pourtant pas pour lui faire des remarques sur son physique ...  
- C'est pas pareil, pour moi c'est vital de la mater ..  
- HOUSE ...  
**  
Wilson ouvrit grand la bouche, l'air indigné. A ce moment là, Cuddy entra dans la cafétéria et décida de rejoindre les deux amis. Elle portait une robe noire, resserrée à la taille avec un joli décolleté en U, et une paire de talons hauts noirs eux aussi.

**- Les jumelles sont de retour ...  
- House ! Vous n'avez toujours pas avancé dans vos consult' à ce que je vois ! Mais que pouvez-vous bien faire de vos journées ? J'aimerai bien savoir ...  
****- J'crois que je vais vous laisser ...  
- Pourquoi ?** demandèrent la Boss et son Diagnosticien préféré, d'une même voix.  
**- J'ai des patients à voir. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, n'est-ce pas House ?**

Wilson partit, laissant House et Cuddy à table ...

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** _Toujours Mandie._

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

House et Cuddy se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi Wilson était parti si soudainement. La Doyenne souriait, désireuse de savoir où l'oncologue avait voulu en venir.

**- Alors, vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire ?  
- Et bien ... Il veut que je vous invite à diner. **

Il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau, et de lui demander de venir diner, prétextant que une idée de Wilson. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Si son plan échouait, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, ou d'un pari et la situation serait arrangée. Bref, il saurait quoi faire.

**- Et que lui avez-vous répondu, si je peux me permettre ? Vous lui avez ri au nez ?  
- Rien... Ça vous dirait de venir ce soir ?  
- Vous m'invitez à diner ? J'espère que vous ne vous payez pas ma tête, sinon ça ira mal pour vous !  
- Non ! Vous êtes d'accord, oui ou non ?  
- Oui ... C'est très gentil de votre part !**

Tout en parlant, elle regardait ses yeux bleus, ses yeux qui le faisaient toujours fondre. Quand on plonge son regard dans un bleu si pénétrant, on ne peut pas y résister, c'est totalement impossible !

**- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir chez moi, vers 20h ...  
- C'est d'accord ! Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail à faire ...  
- A ce soir ... Au revoir les jumelles !  
- House !**

Elle partit, et une fois sorti de la cafét, elle éclata de rire à cause de House. Il lui avait parût si convainquant ... Mais ce soir, c'était décidé, elle dinerait avec lui. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il ne se moquerait pas d'elle. Elle retourna à son bureau, et se dépêcha de terminer ses dossiers.

___Maison de Lisa, lundi, 19h :_  
Lisa était rentrée de Princeton une heure auparavant. Elle s'était d'abord occupée de sa petite Rachel. On sonna à la porte. C'était Leslie, la nounou. Elle lui ouvrit et fila choisir sa tenue pour la soirée. Elle se doucha et, 30 minutes après, elle avait enfilé une robe blanche et grise, mit un collier doré avec des boucles pendantes et brossé ses superbes cheveux. Elle embrassa sa fille, donna les derniers conseils à Leslie et partit rejoindre House chez lui en voiture.

___Maison de House, lundi , 19h30 :_  
Cuddy venait d'arriver devant chez House, avec un PEU d'avance. Elle sonna, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

**- Si c'est ma call-girl, j'arriveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !  
**  
Derrière la porte, Cuddy se mit à sourire, car c'était House, et parce qu'elle l'aimait justement pour ça. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! ET puis, avouons le, mais ce petit côté plaisantin, « éternel ado » faisait parti de son charme. Il lui ouvrit, non sans un large sourire aux lèvres, comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise.

**- Oh mais vous n'êtes pas ma call-girl Cuddy ! Quoi que ça peut s'faire ...  
- HOUSE ! Désolé d'être autant en avance.  
- Pas grave, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous n'allez pas partir pour revenir. Entrez donc ! Je vous trouve très jolie habillé comme ça, vos attributs sont … comment pourrait-on dire … bien mis en valeur !  
- Merci ...**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il venait de la complimenter. Avait-elle rêver ou son séjour à Mayfield l'avait-il changer ? Certes, il avait aussitôt fait allusion à sa poitrine et à son postérieur, comme il le faisait toujours, mais l avait commencé par un compliment ! 

Elle profita du fait qu'il lui cède le passage, pour pénétrer dans l'appartement, qu'elle contempla. Son regard se posa sur chaque objet, chaque recoin de la salle.

**-Qu'avez-vous prévu ?**

**-Et bien j'ai réservé dans un restaurant pour 20h30, donc nous allons prendre l'apéro ici. Vous buvez quoi ? Whisky, scotch, vodka ?  
- Hum ... Du jus d'orange sera parfait !  
- Ça existe ? **

Il boita jusqu'au frigo, prit 2 verres et servit à Lisa son jus d'orange, et se versa un whisky. Il se rassit à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à parler simplement, de tout et de rien.

**-Vous avez réussi à faire garder votre mioche ?  
- Premièrement, elle s'appelle Rachel. Et deuxièmement, oui j'ai réussi à la faire garder ...  
- Par votre chéri détective débile ?  
- Lucas n'est pas si débile, et non ce n'est pas lui !**

Les larmes commençaient à affluer, mais elle se retenait de pleurer devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible face à lui, ou elle serait fichue.

**- Je ne suis plus avec lui ...  
- Vous m'aimiez trop, hein ? S'exclama-t-il, en voyant son air quelque peu triste. Vous aimez que je regarde les jumelles, hein ?  
- HOUSE ...  
- On devrait partir, pour ne pas être en retard !**

Il était temps, l'horloge affichait 20h05.

-** Cela vous gênerait d'être en retard ?C'est bien vous qui venait de parler ? **S'étouffa la jeune femme.

Elle sourit, car il avait encore réussi à lui redonnait un peu de joie. Comme toujours quoi ! Ils sortirent alors et Lisa se dirigea vers sa voiture.

**- On prend ma moto ...  
- Mais, j'ai ma voiture, si vous voulez ...  
- Oui mais moto égal moins de trafic, plus de vitesse, de sensation et de fluidité!**

**- Et aussi plus d'accident et …**

Il l'interrompit, la prit par le bras et la tira jusqu'à son engin. Elle s'installa donc derrière le médecin, et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

**- Vous voulez tomber ?  
- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?**

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais descendit ses mains et les resserra autour de sa taille. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule, pour profiter au maximum de ce moment fabuleux : elle était heureuse d'avoir un moment privilégié en sa compagnie .

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** _Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours Mandie. Sauf si elle a été enfermée entre temps dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais non rassurez-vous, rien n'a changé !_

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

House et Cuddy étaient sur la route, pour aller à l' "Inspiration Restaurant". Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin, profitant d'être si proches. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant, et il l'aida à descendre de sa moto.

___Inspiration Restaurant, lundi, 20h25 :_  
- **Merci House ...**  
**- Entrons**, fit-il simplement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil du restaurant, et un serveur les conduisit alors à leur table. Ils s'y assirent, et regardèrent ensemble les menus proposés sur la carte. Lisa choisit une salade composée ___[végétarienne oblige]_et Greg une entrecôte et des frites.

**- C'est vraiment aimable à vous de m'avoir amené ici.  
- De rien, mais vous savez si je l'ai fait, c'est pour pouvoir me taper ma boss ...  
- Cela m'aurait étonné que vous n'ailliez pas d'arrières pensées. Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez mettre pour les dire à voix haute.**  
**- Et bien c'est fait !** Plaisanta-t-il, tandis que Lisa lui adressa un sourire.  
**- Vous savez, ce n'est pas en me proposant de coucher avec vous que je vais vous dispenser de consult' ...  
- Et moi qui l'espérait de tout mon coeur !**

Cuddy, qui était en train de boire, explosa de rire et faillit s'étouffer.

**- C'est très sexy de rire quand on boit. Vous avez failli tout me recracher dessus ...  
- Pardon ... Mais c'est de votre faute si j'ai ri !**

Elle lui mit un léger coup de pied sous la table quand il mit un bout de viande dans la bouche.

**- Aie ! Vous êtes une sauvage Cuddy, retenez vos pulsions s'il-vous-plaît !**

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et le reste du dîner se passa très bien, ils s'amusaient à s'envoyer des pics. Lorsqu'ils eurent payé l'addition, ils retournèrent chez House.

___Maison de House, lundi, 22h15 :_  
Ils avaient décidé de continuer leur soirée ensemble, chez lui.

**- Wilson a vraiment eu une bonne idée … **s'exclama-t-elle.  
**- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien de vous avoir dit de m'inviter à dîner ...  
- Ah, vous parlez de ça … **fit-il, comme déçu de sa réponse.

Dans un moment d'égarement, sa main frôla celle de la doyenne, qui sourit. Il l'enleva aussitôt et fit semblant de s'intéresser au film ...

**- Pourquoi avoir enlevé votre main si vite ?  
- Je sais pas …** répondit-il, gêné.

Il se jeta à l'eau ___[métaphoriquement bien sur] _et mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, lorsque soudain le portable de Lisa sonna. Elle se desserra de son étreinte et décrocha :

**- Oui, ici Lisa Cuddy.  
- C'est Leslie, la nounou de Rachel ...  
- Que se passe-t-il ?** S'étouffa Cuddy, apeurée.  
**- Et bien ... Votre maison a pris feu ! Heureusement, votre fille et moi n'avons rien ... Mais je ne peux pas dire ça pour le reste …** bafouilla la nourrice, d'une voix chevrotante, avec les pleurs de Rachel en bruits de fond.  
**- Où êtes vous ?  
- Devant la maison, avec les pompiers ...  
- J'arrive tout de suite !**

House la regardait, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Il s'approcha alors d'elle pour en savoir plus.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de grave à l'hôpital ?  
- Ma maison a brûlé ! Ma baby-sitter et ma fille sont dehors, il faut que je les rejoigne ... **

Elle tentait vainement d'apaiser ses sanglots, sans y parvenir. Tout son corps tremblait, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Elle prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture.

**- Vous ... n'allez pas conduire dans cet état !** S'inquiéta le Diagnosticien.  
**- Je … **balbutia-t-elle après avoir essuyé quelques unes de ses larmes. **Je dois les voir !  
- Je vais vous y conduire ...**

Les jambes de Lisa tremblaient tellement, que Greg dut la soutenir. Après avoir fermé l'appartement à clé, ils entrèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme.

___Maison de Lisa, lundi, 22h45 :_  
Ils arrivèrent devant la maison sinistrée, et elle courut vers Rachel. La petite pleurait, sa mère la prit donc dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter. Greg la rejoignit et regarda l'ampleur des dégâts. Voyant le grand médecin à côté d'elle, la petite fille se calma et fit de grands signes à l'encontre de House.

**- Je crois qu'elle veut que vous la preniez dans vos bras ... **

Un faible sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune mère, de voir sa fille réclamant de l'attention de la part de son employé.

**- C'est vrai p'tit microbe ? Et si j'veux pas ?  
- Ne faites pas l'enfant ... Elle n'est pas méchante, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? **

Rachel continuait à demander House, il la prit donc dans ses bras, où elle se blottit aussitôt . Lisa souriait à la vue des deux êtres qu'elle aimaient le plus. Un pompier vint à sa rencontre.

**- Nous pensons que le feu est d'origine volontaire. Mais la thèse d'un accident n'est pas à exclure ...  
- Merci de m'avoir prévenu ...  
- C'est mon travail. Il faudra que vous trouviez quelqu'un chez qui dormir le temps que ****l'enquête soit bouclée et que votre maison soit réparée. Vous avez de la chance que le feu ne soit pas propagé à toute la maison et que votre fille et sa nounou n'aient rien.  
- Je sais ...** remercia-t-elle, en se frottant les yeux et en essuyant ses larmes. **Merci d'être intervenu si vite !  
- De rien ... **pût-il seulement dire, avant qu'un de ces collègues ne l'interpelle. **Je dois vous laisser ...  
- Au revoir ...**

Elle se retourna auprès du diagnosticien et de sa fille. La petite s'était endormie dans ses bras, et House n'osait pas trop bouger.

**- Où allez-vous dormir ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! Je vais vous ramener chez vous, et ensuite je chercherai un hôtel ...** répondit-elle d'un ton triste avant de regarder sa fille, toujours endormie, et si calme.** Vous pouvez poser Rachel dans son siège s'il-vous-plaît ?**

House installa délicatement la petite fille dans le siège enfant de la voiture de sa boss pour ne pas la réveiller et s'assit à l'avant. Cuddy prit le volant et tous les trois partirent en direction de la maison de House.

___Maison de House, lundi, 23h15 :__  
_Greg descendit de l'auto. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la portière, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lisa ...

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :**_ Encore et toujours Mandie. Non non rassurez vous, ça changera jamais. Sauf en cas si on greffe le cerveau de Mandie dans un autre corps. Et encore, ça reste à réfléchir parce que normalement, ça sera encore Mandie ._

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Il se tourna vers Lisa et la regarda dans les yeux.

**-Vous aurez du mal à trouver un hôtel à cette heure-là ... Je vous invite toutes les deux.**

La jeune femme sortit alors de la voiture en trombe, et sauta dans les bras du diagnosticien, qu'elle embrassa sur la joue.

**- Merci ...**

House sortit alors Rachel de la voiture et tous les trois entrèrent dans l'appartement.

**- Je dormirai sur le canapé, et vous dans mon lit avec votre fille. Demain on ira acheter ce qu'il faut.**

Il regarda sa boss, et vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de joie. Qu'il aimait la voir ainsi …

**- Merci pour tout**, fit-elle avant de se retourner vers la petite. **J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi ma chérie ...  
**  
Rachel s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère. Heureusement, Lisa avait récupéré son transat, et elle la déposa délicatement à l'intérieur. House la conduisit dans sa chambre.

**- J'adore la déco !** Se moqua l'Endocrinologue.  
**- Ne vous moquez pas !** S'exclama-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.** Bonne nuit ...  
**  
Cuddy était si heureuse ... Ok, sa maison avait brûlé, mais l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années lui avait proposé d'habiter avec lui le temps de remettre sa maison en état ! Elle s'allongea dans le lit du diagnosticien, et lui prit place sur son canapé.

___Maison de House, mardi, 7h :_  
Lisa venait de se réveiller, et elle alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavée, habillée et maquillée, elle prépara le p'tit déj, en fouillant dans les placards et le frigo de House. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Elle s'occupa de sa fille, et décida de réveiller House. Elle le secoua alors jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

**- On se réveille la Belle au Bois Dormant, dans 1h30, on doit être à Princeton Plainsboro !**  
**- J'avais oublié les inconvénients d'avoir sa boss chez soi ... M'man, j'veux encore dormir ! C'est trop tôt ...Et j'veux pas de consult' …** somnola-t-il à moitié.  
**- Vous les ferez quand même, et sans broncher ... Je vous amènerai en voiture, mais d'abord je déposerai Rachel à la garderie.  
****- Le microbe rencontre d'autres microbes ? Super le club de rencontres …**

House rit alors, fier de sa plaisanterie. Il se prépara ensuite et déjeuna en compagnie de Lisa. Puis ils déposèrent la petite fille à la crèche et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital.

___Princeton Plainsboro, mardi, 8h30 :_  
A l'entrée, les deux "colocataires" se séparèrent et chacun se rendit à son bureau. Tout le monde fut étonné de voir Greg à cette heure-ci, lui qui venait rarement avant 11h. Wilson rejoignit son meilleur ami.

**-T'es bien matinal ... Ça va ?  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- T'as encore pris de la drogue ?  
- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?  
- Arrêtes de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ! Et dis moi ce qu'il se passe ...  
- Ben rien ... Mis à part le fait que ma boss vit chez moi...  
- Dis pas de conneries !  
- C'est la vérité ! **

Il éclata de rire, Wilson faisant une drôle de tête.

**- Tu verrais ta tronche, t'es à mourir de rire !  
- House, tu me fais vraiment peur ...  
- Bon j'vais faire mes consult' !**

Il se rendit à la salle 2, et comme à son habitude, il s'allongea. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit dans son bureau, où l'attendait son équipe.

**- On a un cas …** prévint la seule femme de l'équipe.  
**- Fillette de 6 ans, bave sans raison apparente et a des difficultés respiratoires …** enchaîna son collègue australien.  
**- Différentiel, et que ça saute !  
- Vous acceptez ce cas sans broncher ?** S'indigna Taub.  
**- Des idées sur la cause ?  
- Ce n'est pas une maladie auto-immune**, assura Foreman.  
**- Une paralysie est plausible. Reste encore à determiner la cause ...  
- Faîtes les tests … **Ordonna le chef du service.  
**- Tous les quatre ?  
- Parce que vous comptiez vous tourner les pouces Boucle d'Or ?**

Il prit alors sa balle et commença à s'amuser avec, pendant que ses collaborateurs s'exécutaient.

Cuddy était dans son bureau, impatiente de retrouver sa fille. Vers 11h, House la rejoignit. Comme d'habitude, il entra sans frapper, et elle sursauta ___[bonne vieille habitude de leur part]__ ._Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais essayait de le cacher.

**- Je vous manquais, hein ?** Plaisanta House, accompagné de son petit rire cynique.  
**- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…** Pouffa-t-elle, retenant au maximum son fou rire.  
- **Ca tient toujours ?**  
**- Qu'est-ce qui tient toujours ? **Répondit-elle, surprise.  
**- Et bien, nous devions acheter quelques trucs ... pour la gnome !  
**  
En réalité, il voulait passer du temps avec elle, mais était trop fier pour dire la vérité. Alors il profitait donc de l'occasion, qui tombait à pic

**- Euh ... oui ! Il faut juste aller chercher Rachel, donc on prend ma voiture.**

Elle prit sa veste, ses clés et suivit House jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital. Ils récupèrent la petite, et se dirigèrent vers un magasin Aubert _[____c'est pas américain, mais niveau magasin de puériculture américain je connais pas]_. Là-bas, ils achetèrent un lit évolutif, une nouvelle poussette et de charmants habits (du moins tout le nécessaire ) pour sa fille. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller grignoter, car il était tout de même 12h. Ils choisirent un petit resto italien, s'installèrent à une table, et commandèrent des pizzas.

___Restaurant "La Tour de Pise", mardi, 12h30 :_  
Cela faisait trente minutes qu'ils étaient dans le restaurant. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Lisa s'excusa et se leva alors, laissant Rachel à Greg le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

**- Alors microbe, t'as vu les fesses de ta mère ?**

La petite rit, ce qui fit sourire House, fier de lui.

**- Papa ...  
- Nan ... Moi c'est Greg !  
- Papa, papa ! **Répéta la fillette, voulant ainsi montrer au médecin qu'elle désirait être prise dans ses bras. **  
- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'arrêtes ... J'me sacrifie !**

Il la sortit de la poussette, et la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle attrapa sa chemise, et se mit à jouer avec les boutons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il commençait à tenir à cette enfant ___[comme quoi House peut être attendri par une gosse ... C'est p'tete à cause de la mère de celle-ci !]_. Lorsque Lisa retourna à leur table, elle entendit sa fille chérie rire. Elle vit alors House la chatouillant, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tous les deux semblaient tellement joyeux ensemble ! Le repas se termina sans encombre, et aux alentours de 13h15, ils ramenèrent Rachel à la crèche et retournèrent à Princeton Plainsboro.

**- Merci pour le restaurant !  
- De rien, mon rayon de soleil ... Bon travail les jumelles !  
- HOUSE ...** fit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. **Allez vous occuper de votre cas !**  
**- Oh, j'avais oublié que j'en avais un ...** plaisanta-t-il.

Il retourna voir ses larbins, et leur demanda des nouvelles de la patiente.

___Bureau de House, mardi, 13h30__ :_  
**- Et bien, elle souffrait d'une paralysie due à des crises épileptiques. Nous avons pu régler le problème chirurgicalement … **expliqua Thirteen.  
**- Doooooooooooooonc ...** s'exclama le chef du service.  
- Donc consult' ! Répondit son employé juif.  
**- Vous avez parlé avec maman ?  
- Nan ... J'ai juste été logique ! Et vous connaissiez la réponse ...  
- Alors tout le monde en consult', exécution ! Vite avant que maman n'arrive ...**

Il s'installa sur le siège de son bureau, et posa sa jambe. C'est bizarre, mais depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus aussi mal qu'avant, alors qu'il avait arrêté de se droguer à la Vicodin. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit … 

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :**_ Si vous vous réjouissiez enfin d'avoir un autre auteur pour cette fiction que Mandie, et bien vous vous trompez totalement, et vous allez subir encore un chapitre d'elle !_

___**Chapitre 5 : **_

___Bureau de House, mardi, 13h35 :_  
Wilson entra dans la pièce, et se tourna vers House, comme vêxé.

**- Merci d'avoir déjeuner avec moi ...  
- Désolé, j'avais des trucs à faire ! Tu peux plus te passer de moi, c'est ça ?  
- T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir ...  
- Je t'avais pas trouver mon p'tit Jimmy ...  
- Et ton portable ?  
- Parce que j'en ai un ? OUPS …** mima-t-il. **Tiens, tiens, la sorcière est de retour !**

Cuddy entra dans le bureau, et salua Wilson.

**- Bonjour Wilson ...  
- Bonjour docteur Cuddy ...** répondit-il poliment avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. **Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois rejoindre mes p'tits cancéreux.  
- Tu dois leur avoir tant manqué hein ! **Répliqua le Diagnosticien.

Wilson sortit alors, laissant les deux "colocataires" ensemble. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et se décida à engager la conversation.

**- J'ai appris que votre cas était résolu ...  
- Oui ... Mais m'man, j'veux pas faire mes consult' !  
- Je ne vous ai encore rien dit ! **

Elle riait, car il la connaissait si bien. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à parvenir à lui arracher un éclat de rire à tout moment.

**- Je vous ramène ce soir ?** Lui proposa-t-elle.  
**- Euh ... C'est d'accord !  
- On récupérera d'abord ma fille, alors rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau à 18h.  
- Mais ... C'est tard !  
- Et bien pour passer le temps, vous n'aurez qu'à examiner des patients !  
- Rho ... Vous êtes venu seulement pour ça ?  
- Et bien, je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'un gala de charité aura lieu ici, vendredi, à 20h ...**

Elle était gênée, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle s'était jetée à l'eau, maintenant il lui restait encore à faire des longueurs.

**- Et vous savez que je n'irais pas, alors pourquoi venir me le dire ?  
- Je vous rappelle que j'habite chez vous, donc je me devais de vous le dire ... Et j'aimerai vraiment que vous veniez !  
- Ah ouiiiiiiii ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Il y aura de nombreux investisseurs, et ils pourraient financer votre département de diagnostiques.  
- Et vous n'avez pas de cavalier, c'est ça ?  
- Je ... je me demandais si ... si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner ! **

Elle s'était dépêchée de finir sa phrase, pour ne pas passer pour une idiote. Mais on ne peut pas dire que cela lui avait facilité la tâche de lui demander ainsi …

**- C'est d'accord ...  
- Vous acceptez, sans contrepartie ?  
- Ben j'ai pas b'soin d'aller vous chercher donc ...**

Ils rirent ensemble et Lisa sortit du bureau, non sans rappeler à Greg qu'il avait des consultations à faire. Il la regarda s'éloigner, non sans mater son derrière. Lorsqu'il ne la vit plus, il sortit alors sa PSP de nulle part et joua avec.

___Bureau de Cuddy,mardi, 17h :__  
_Lisa était dans son bureau, à remplir de la paperasse administrative. Elle se trouvait idiote, tellement sotte de lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner ! Mais elle était tout de même fière d'avoir trouvé le courage de le faire. Elle devait donc se trouver une jolie robe, et appeler la baby-sitter pour Rachel.

**- Leslie ? C'est le docteur Cuddy ...  
**_**- Ah ... Bonjour docteur Cuddy !**_**  
- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?  
**_**- Non, aucunement ...**_**  
- Je voulais vous demander, pourriez-vous me garder ma fille dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi ? J'ai un important gala de charité, et je ne pourrai pas l'emmener.  
**_**- C'est d'accord. A quelle adresse devrais-je aller ?**_**  
- Huuuum... 221B, Peckover Road àPrinceton, au New Jersey.  
**_**- C'est noté ! Passez une bonne fin de journée ...**_**  
- Merci, vous aussi !**

Elle raccrocha, à l'instant même où House entra dans le bureau.

**- Que voulez-vous ?  
- Ben ... j'ai plus rien à faire, alors j'voulais vous prévenir que j'allais partir !  
- Vous oubliez un détail ... Vous me devez encore des consultations ! Et c'est moi qui vous ai amené ce matin ...  
- J'veux pas les faire ! Pi c'est l'heure ...  
- Il n'est pas encore 18h !  
- Ouais mais c'est 17h15, ma boss m'en voudra pas de partir trois quarts d'heure à l'avance ...  
**  
Il s'allongea alors sur le canapé de Lisa, non sans lui faire un clin d'oeil.

**Donc vous avez décidé de m'emmerder jusqu'à ce que je cède ?  
- Vous êtes bonne en devinettes dis-donc ! Continuez votre travail, je ferai pas de bruits ...**

Cuddy essaya de se replonger dans ses obligations, tout en sachant que House l'observait. Elle souriait, voyant très bien qu'il s'amusait avec sa sucette dans la bouche.

___Bureau de Cuddy, mardi, 17h30 :_  
Cela faisait 15 minutes que House était dans la pièce, et il n'avait toujours pas bougé du canapé. Il soupirait de temps en temps, histoire de rappeler à Lisa qu'il était là. Elle était exaspérée de voir la persévérance dont il était capable de faire preuve pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

**- Prenez votre manteau, on part ...  
****- Vous avez tout de même tenu 17 minutes ! Mais vous devriez savoir que personne ne me résiste, j'chui tellement sexy ...  
- Si vous le dîtes ! Mais d'abord ...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car House la coupa.

**- On passe chercher votre fille ... lâcha-t-il avec une grimace enfantine.  
- C'est ce que j'allais dire !**

Ils sortirent du bureau, et allèrent récupérer la petite. Ils rentrèrent chez lui, et Cuddy mit Rachel dans son parc.

**- House ... **dit-elle en se tournant vers lui tout en récupérant un jouet de sa fille. **Il faut que je sorte, je dois m'acheter une robe pour vendredi ! Vous pourriez me la garder ?  
- Moi, garder un microbe ?  
- Je savais pas que vous ne refuseriez** **pas !  
- Mais ... j'ai encore rien dit, j'veux ...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Lisa avait déjà claqué la porte de l'appartement.

**- Et ben microbe, c'est moi qui doit te surveiller !  
- Papa ...  
- Mais non, je t'ai déjà dis que je m'appelais Greg !  
- Papa ... **

Rachel se mit à pleurer, laissant un House ne sachant quoi faire. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les enfants !_ [Même avec les adultes me direz-vous]_

**Arrêtes de chialer, maman va revenir !**

Elle continuait de pleurer.

-** T'as faim ? Tu veux dormir ? Tu veux un jouet ?  
**  
Rachel continuant de pleurer, House la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Elle se calma un peu, regardant le médecin dans les yeux. Elle lui montrait un biberon, posé sur la table de la cuisine

**- Papa ! Daaaah !  
- Tu veux ton bib' ? Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?**

Il lui tira la langue et se leva pour prendre le biberon, non sans difficultés à cause de sa jambe. Rachel se sentait bien dans ses bras, et elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle buvait tranquillement, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il récupéra le biberon qu'il mit dans l'évier. Il voulut remettre l'enfant dans le parc, mais elle était décidée à rester avec lui.

**- Hey Mowgli, j'chui pas Baloo !  
- Papa ...  
- T'es têtu dis-donc ! Bon ... si ça te fais plaize, continues de m'appeler comme ça !**

Lisa revint une heure plus tard, et vit sa fille, endormie dans les bras de Greg, lui aussi assoupi. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, récupéra Rachel et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son employé. Elle alla coucher la petite, et retourna au côté de House. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et profita de ce moment si tendre. Elle s'endormit dix minutes plus tard, toujours dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent, et le vendredi arriva.

___Ascenseur du Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, vendredi, 11h05 :_  
House venait d'arriver, et il entra dans l'ascenseur. Cuddy y entra elle aussi, et vit aussitôt le diagnosticien.

**- Tiens, vous voila enfin ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié pour ce soir ...  
- De quoi vous parlez ?  
- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous savez très bien que je fais allusion au gala de charité de ce soir ...  
- J'pourrais pas y aller, je suis malade !** Prétendit-il, feignant de tousser, non sans un léger rire.  
**- Ça ne marchera pas ... Vous m'accompagnerez, un point c'est tout ! Et rappelez-vous que vous me devez toujours des consult' ...  
- J'aime que vous me donniez des ordres patronne ...**

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et chacun se dirigea vers son bureau. La journée se passa sans encombres, et House fit même 2h de consult' ! _[on peut l'applaudir pour cet effort ...]_! Bien sur, il avait payé les patients pour qu'ils ne se plaignent pas à la sortie ...

___Maison de House, vendredi, 18h30 : __  
_Lisa venait de se doucher, et elle commençait à se coiffer. Elle voulait être parfaite pour les investisseurs, mais surtout parce qu'il y aurait House ! Leslie toqua à la porte, et ce fut Greg qui ouvrit.

**- Mais, docteur Cuddy, j'vous avais pas demandé de call-girl ! Quel gentil attention ...**

Lisa accourut à l'entrée, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

**- Excusez mon employé, il aime être cynique ... **

Elle fit visiter l'appartement à la baby-sitter, et fila mettre sa robe. Elle l'avait choisie courte, noire _[cette couleur lui va si bien]_, plutôt décolleté, avec un noeud sur la poitrine. Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé de House, en prenant garde de ne pas froisser sa tenue. Greg avait fini de se préparer _[pour une fois qu'il avait de l'avance !]_, et rejoignit Lisa. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne, et il prit la télécommande de sa main libre. Il zappa, jusqu'à trouver un programme en tant soit peu intéressant.

___Maison de House, vendredi, 19h25 :_  
Ils étaient toujours sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre.

**- Nous devrions partir ...  
- On prend ma moto ?  
- Plutôt ma voiture ...  
- Et pourquoi donc?  
- Parce que sinon ... je serai toute décoiffée !  
- Pauvre petit chou ! Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous adorez prendre ma moto. Surtout pour vous coller à moi, hein ?**

Lisa se mit à rire, ne s'attendant pas à cette remarque.

**- On prend ma voiture, rien ne sert d'en discuter ...  
****- D'accord m'man ...**

Elle prit le volant, et le voyage se passa tranquillement, et House balançait quelques vannes, histoire de meubler l'ambiance.

___Princeton Plainsboro, vendredi, 19h45 :_  
Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, garèrent la voiture et entrèrent dans le hall. Les dernières décorations furent posées, et les invités commençaient à arriver.

___Princeton Plainsboro, vendredi, 21h30 :_  
La fête battait son plein, et la doyenne avait réussi à convaincre des investisseurs de donner pour l'hôpital. Son meilleur diagnosticien la rejoignit, alors qu'elle parlait avec un membre d'un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique.

**- J'vous dérange ?  
C : Excusez-moi ... **s'adressa Cuddy au grand directeur d'un laboratoire, avant de se tourner vers House.** Ça ne se voit pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Vous proposer de danser ... Mais si vous le prenez comme ça ...**

Il lui tourna le dos, et boita en direction des ascenseurs. Elle le rattrapa, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton.

**- Si, j'accepte de danser avec vous ... Vous y arriverez sans trop de difficultés avec votre jambe ?  
- J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps ...**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à se déhancher. La musiqu echangea, et le DJ mit CETTE CHANSON. Ils se rapprochèrent et entamèrent un slow. Lisa était si bien dans ses bras, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

**- I will always love you …** Susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille de son amant.  
- **Je connais ... Jolie chanson d'ailleurs !  
- Je ne parlais pas de la chanson …**ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle partit soudainement en courant, et se réfugia dans les toilettes. House resta planté là, au milieu de la piste, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était si heureuse jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi avoir éclaté en sanglots si brutalement ? Lui avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé ?

**_TBC ..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteur :**____Toujours Mandie. Et oui, ça changera pas, MOUAHAHAH_

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

___Toilettes de Princeton Plainsboro, vendredi, 22h15 :_  
Lisa était dans les toilettes depuis bientôt dix minutes, et les larmes étaient toujours aussi abondantes. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit "I will always love you" ? Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas compris l'allusion ... Quelle imbécile elle avait été ! Une porte s'ouvrit, et le bruit la sortit de ses pensées.

**- Vous êtes dans les toilettes des femmes, HOUSE ...**sanglota-t-elle.

Elle l'avait reconnu au son de sa canne sur le sol, et elle tournait la tête, pour ne pas affronter SON regard. Elle était déjà trop honteuse d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait dit …

**- Ah ... j'croyais que c'était un mec avec un abat-jour sur la porte moi !**Plaisanta-t-il, dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées.

Cuddy sourit un instant. Il avait réussi, comme à chaque fois, à la faire sourire dans les pires moments. Il s'assit sur le sol, à côté d'elle, et la tira vers lui par les épaules.

**- Ne pleurez pas patronne ...** la rassura-t-il, d'un ton qu'elle avait rarement entendu de sa part, si tendre et sympathique. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'vous ai marché sur le pied pendant le slow ?**  
**- ... Nan …** s'étouffa-t-elle, tentant au mieux de ravaler ses larmes.  
**- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est à cause de ce que vous m'avez murmuré pendant le slow ?**

Il avait compris l'allusion, mais n'avait pas voulu lui dire durant leur danse. Il n'avait pas songé à ce qu'elle parte en pleurs.

**- ... Oui ... je suis si idiote !  
- Ne dîtes pas ça, vous n'êtes pas bête, arretez de vous en persuader !  
- Mais ...**

Greg lui remit une mèche en place. Il passa ensuite davantage ses mains dans ses superbes cheveux, et approcha le visage de la doyenne du sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et Lisa se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il voulut quitter ses lèvres si douces, elle l'en empecha et intensifia leur baiser. Il était en même temps tendre et passionné.

**- On devrait peut-être ... **lâcha-t-il avant de marquer une petite pause pour lui voler un baiser.** ... rentrer.**

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, seul ses yeux étaient rouges.

**- C'est d'accord …**approuva-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et aida le diagnosticien à se mettre debout. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et masqua le plus possible le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Ils sortirent, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Wilson les vit, et rejoignit House.

**- Tu pars déjà ?** Demanda l'oncologue.  
**- Ça se voit pas ?** Répondit-il cyniquement.  
**- Restes encore un peu, ça te fais du bien !  
- Arrêtes tes conneries, j'chui fatigué ...**

Il voulut partir, mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour entraîner Cuddy, il ne la vit pas. Il la chercha pendant 5 minutes, et la trouva au bar, en train de boire. Elle enchaînait les verres cul sec.

**- Cuddy, stoppez l'alcool … C'est pas bon pour vous.**  
**- Je t'aime toi ... **

Elle était totalement saoule, et elle se tourna vers lui.

**- J'aime tout le monde ici !  
- Venez, j'peux pas vous laisser dans l'hôpital dans cet état.**

Il la prit sous les bras, et tous deux rejoignirent la voiture de celle-ci, oubliant le fait que les invités les regardaient. Lisa s'endormit sur le trajet.

___Maison de House, samedi, 00h :_  
House gara la voiture de sa boss dans son garage. Il sortit et récupéra Lisa, qu'il prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il la porta en boitant jusqu'à sa chambre, et la déposa doucement sur le lit.

**- Restez près de moi s'il-vous-plait ...** l'implora-t-elle, les yeux entrouverts.  
**- D'abord je congédie la baby-sitter.  
- Hum ...**

Il alla au salon, et paya Leslie. Il retourna alors vers Lisa, et s'assit à ses côtés.

**- J'ai envie de vous, déclara Cuddy.  
- Ce serait un honneur pour vous, hein ? Mais là patronne, vous êtes bourrée, après vous direz que j'vous ai violé !  
- Non ...** murmura-t-elle, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. **Embrassez-moi !**

Elle avait rapproché sa bouche et House ne résista pas une seconde de plus. Il en avait tellement envie ! Il la saisit, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle mit sa langue dans sa bouche, et entama un ballet. Il la tenait par les hanches, tandis qu'elle avait placé ses mains dans son dos. Elle les descendit sensuellement, puis déboutonna la chemise du médecin. Elle lui retira, et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui baissa la robe jusqu'au nombril. Ils finirent de se déshabiller mutuellement, et une fois nus, ils se mirent sous la couette et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Les mains de House se baladaient toujours sur le corps de sa partenaire, qui frissonnait de plaisir. Il la pénétra en douceur, et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Lisa atteignit l'orgasme, et au bout de 2h d'ébats, ils se séparèrent. Cuddy resta tout de même dans les bras de House, et tous deux s'endormirent.

___Maison de House, samedi, 9h :_  
Rachel pleurait, et Lisa était profondément endormie.

**- C'est bon microbe j'arrive ! Sinon bonjour la migraine**, pesta le Diagnosticien.

Il récupéra la petite, alla dans la cuisine en boitant et l'installa dans la chaise haute. Il lui prépara un biberon et lui donna.

___Maison de House, samedi, 10h :_  
Rachel jouait tranquillement dans son parc, et House la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Il sentit qu'on le regardait et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Lisa en nuisette, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Comme c'est mignon ...  
- De quoi ? Moi en bas de pyjama ?** Se vanta-t-il, torse nu.  
-** Nan ... Vous deux !**

Sa fille la réclama, et Cuddy la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'assit alors sur le divan, à côté de Greg.

**- Elle a mangé ?  
- J'chui pas un monstre, j'allais pas la laisser crever de faim !  
- Rangez-moi cette langue, elle est horrible ... Et je ne veux pas que ma fille le fasse à tout bout de champ !  
- Pourtant elle vous fesait pas cet effet cette nuit ...  
- HOUSE ... **

Elle le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, souriante.

**- Au fait, merci !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour la nuit que l'on vient de passer, et aussi pour prendre soin de ma petite Rachel ...  
- Si vous êtes en manque, prévenez-moi !**Ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Pas un mot au travail, sinon**, commença-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, **sinon je vous VIRE !  
- Vous n'oseriez pas ...  
- On essaye ?**

House rit, car il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Ils allumèrent la télé, et regardèrent un film, tous les trois, Rachel au milieu de Greg et Lisa, qui se tenaient par les épaules.

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

___**Auteur :**____Encore navrée de vous l'apprendre, mais c'est encore Mandie qui écrit ! x) Enfin à force, vous y êtes habitués hein x)_

___**Chapitre 7: **_

___Maison de House, samedi, 12h :_  
Leur film venait de s'achever, et Rachel réclamait à manger.

**- Calmes toi ma poupée, je vais te préparer un petit pot …** lui promit la jeune femme.** Mais en attendant, tu vas dans le parc.**

Elle l'y déposa, et lui donna son doudou. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, sortit un plat pour bébé qu'elle mit dans une assiette et passa au micro-onde. La petite semblait chercher quelque chose.

**- Tu t'excites microbe ?** Demanda le Diagnosticien.  
**- Papa ...  
- Si tu l'dis ...**

Lisa retourna vers eux, montrant à sa fille la tétine qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

**- C'est ça que tu cherches ma puce ? **  
**- Maman !** Fit l'enfant, quémandant l'objet.  
**- Tiens ma chérie ...** répondit-elle avant de la lui mettre dans la bouche et de se retourner vers House. **Alors comme ça, elle vous appelle papa et vous la laissez dire ?**  
**- On serait jalouse Docteur Cuddy ?  
- NAN !**

Elle riait de bon cœur, tellement belle. Le micro-onde sonna alors et elle dût aller chercher l'assiette de sa fille.

**- Moi aussi, j'vais manger CA ?  
- Bien sur que non !** Pouffa-t-elle.  
**- Je suis sur que vous êtes même pas capable d'y goûter ...  
- C'est un défi ? On parie quoi ?  
- Hum ... Si vous avalez ça, je ferai ce que vous aurez choisi ! Si vous perdez, j'aurai 2 mois sans consult' ...  
- Un !  
- Le pari est lancé !**

Greg prépara la cuillère pour le défi, et la tendit à Lisa. Elle la prit, et la mit dans sa bouche. Elle la recracha aussitôt, et tout le contenu se retrouva sur la figure du diagnosticien.

**- C'est tellement ... sexy !  
- Excusez-moi ...** fit-elle en souriant, tout en lui essuyant le visage.  
**- J'ai gagné mon pari ! Pas de consult' pendant un mois ... grimaça-t-il, en interprétant sa drôle de danse housienne tout en boitant, dont lui seul avait le secret.  
- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ... je vous enlève un deuxième mois si vous arrivez à en avaler. Mais si je gagne ...**

Il l'interrompit.

**- Si vous gagnez, je fais ce que vous voulez ... C'est bien ce que vous vouliez dire ? **Déclara-t-il, tirant la langue.  
**- Oui ... Et arrêtez de sortir votre langue, vous donnez un mauvais exemple à Rachel !  
**  
Elle lui prépara sa cuillère, et lui donna. Il avala le contenu, à contre-coeur.

**- And the winner is ... MOI ! Deux mois sans consult' ... Faut jamais parier avec le célèbre Dr House !  
- Si vous le dîtes ...  
- Bon j'ai faim, et vot' truc, c'est pas appétissant !  
- On commande des pizzas ?  
- Ok !**

Cuddy termina de nourrir sa fille, prit son téléphone et appela un livreur.

___Maison de House, samedi, 13h :_  
Leurs pizzas étaient arrivèrent et ils se mirent tous les deux à table. Ils mangèrent en bavardant, tandis que Rachel dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre.

**- Euh ... je sais pas comment vous dire ça mais …** balbutia Cuddy.

House leva la tête de son assiette. Il se demandait ce que Lisa allait lui dire.

**- Mais quoi ?  
- J'ai ... J'ai une conférence importante à Paris la semaine prochaine, et je ne pourrai pas amener Rachel ...  
- Et vous voulez que je la garde, c'est ça ?  
- Je ... je vous connais depuis longtemps, vous êtes mon employé, et elle a l'air de tellement vous apprécier ! Malgré les vacheries que vous faites subir à sa mère ...**

House sourit.

**- Je peux pas refuser ... donc c'est d'accord. Et, vous partez combien de temps ?  
- Une semaine et demi ! Le départ est pour mercredi ...**

Le repas se termina en silence, et House réfléchissait. Ils allèrent sur le canapé, avec chacun un pot de glace Häagen Dazs. House mit "General Hospital".

**- Vous regardez toujours autant cette série ?  
- Ben ouais ... Je suis un vrai FAN moi !  
- Je vois ça oui ... Au fait, Leslie s'occupera de ma fille la journée, donc vous n'aurez à vous en charger que le matin avant l'arrivée de la baby-sitter et le soir. Jusqu'à mercredi, je vous montrerai en détails comment faire ...  
- J'aime pas les leçons maîtresse.  
- House, cessez donc de faire l'enfant !**

Après la série de House, ils tombèrent sur un film d'horreur. Lors d'une scène particulièrement sanglante, Lisa sursauta, et se rapprocha de Greg. Il vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule, et la serra dans ses bras. Ils ne lâchèrent pas leur étreinte, et tous restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à 16h. Rachel se mit à pleurer, car elle voulait être changée.

**- Venez avec moi, je vais la changer ...  
- Du porno gratuit ? **Ironisa-t-il.**  
- HOUSE ! Au moins, vous saurez vous en occuper ...  
- Ok, ok j'vous suis ...**

Lisa changea Rachel, devant House, qui regardait attentivement ses gestes .

**- Paaapa ...  
- Ouaip microbe ?  
- Ma puce, tu vas bientôt rester toute seule avec lui ... T'es contente ?**

La petite lui sourit, comme pour lui répondre.

**- Maintenant, vous allez la coucher**, ordonna Lisa.  
**- Pourquoi moi ? Vous êtes pas encore partie à ce que je saches ...  
- Il faut que vous preniez l'habitude de le faire !  
- Pff ...**

___Chambre de Rachel (ancienne chambre d'amis où il mettait ses instruments avant l'emménagement de Lisa), samedi, 16h15 :_  
Il mit la gosse dans son lit. Il déposa délicatement la couverture sur son petit corps et la borda un peu. Cuddy les regardait par l'entre-ouverture de la porte, et ce charmant spectacle la faisait sourire. House la remarqua.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
- Rien ... Je voulais juste voir comment vous vous en sortiez ...  
- Et alors ?  
- Vous vous débrouillez ...**

House répondit alors par un petit rictus.

4 jours passèrent.

___Maison de House, mercredi, 7h15 :_  
Lisa terminait ses bagages et donnait des conseils de dernière minute à Greg. Elle mit sa valise dans le couloir, et House la suivit en boitant, avec Rachel dans les bras.

**- C'est à quel heure votre avion ?  
- 11h ... Mais je dois y être minimum trois heures à l'avance. D'ailleurs je vais partir maintenant, l'aéroport est à 30 minutes d'ici tout de même !  
- Ok …**

L'air cynique de House avait disparu, remplacé par une mine plutôt triste. Lisa elle, était un peu inquiète, car elle quittait pour une semaine et demi les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

**- Tu vas manquer à maman ma chérie ...** avoua-t-elle en enlaçant sa fille, et la couvrant de baisers. **Je t'aime très fort ma puce ...**  
**- Et moi ?** Renchérit House, faussement jaloux.  
**- Vous aussi …** ajouta-t-elle, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle voulut lui faire une bise d'au revoir, il détourna légèrement la tête. Les lèvres de sa boss atterrirent donc sur les siennes, et elle y déposa tout de même un baiser. Une fois ce moment tendre terminé, Cuddy se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'en alla. House la regarda partir, triste de la voir s'éloigner. Il serra un peu plus Rachel, comme pour se dire qu'il restait une part de sa camarade de FAC près de lui ...

**_TBC ..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Certes ce chapitre est assez court et je m'en excuse, mais je devais VRAIMENT couper là où j'ai coupé x) Sinon je vous aurai enlevé du suspense, et ça n'aurait pas été marrant ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

**_Chapitre 8 :_ **

___Princeton Plainsboro, mercredi, 11h :_  
House arriva à l'hôpital, en retard comme à son habitude. Les infirmières se retournèrent à son passage, surprise de le voir tenant quelque chose contre lui.

**- C'est qui dans ses bras ?** S'étonna une infirmière.  
**- Tu reconnais pas ? S'offusqua sa collègue.  
- Ben nan ...  
- C'est la fille du docteur Cuddy !  
- Pourquoi c'est lui qui l'a ? La doyenne est en conférence à Paris ...  
- Je sais pas ... Mais elle doit vraiment avoir confiance en lui !  
**  
Wilson rejoignit son ami.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Rachel ? **S'étonna-t-il, après avoir embrassé l'enfant sur la joue.  
**- Mais tu fais du détournement de mineur !  
- Très drôle House ... Alors, pourquoi tu l'a amené ?  
- Ben ... La baby-sitter est pas là, pi j'me suis dit que j'allais voir mon p'tit Jimmy travailler !  
- Et pourquoi tu ne travaillerais pas, toi aussi ?  
- La boss est pas là, j'ai pas envie !  
- Peut-être, mais à titre d'information, c'est moi qui la remplace !  
- Ben justement, je sais que tu vas rien me dire ...**

House planta l'oncologue, et partit en direction des ascenseurs en boitant, portant Rachel dans son cosy.

___Salle Housienne, mercredi, 11h15 :_  
Il avait installé un petit coin pour le microbe, qui jouait tranquillement. Une femme entra, se postant devant son patron.

**- Wilson prend les commandes de l'hôpital pendant une semaine et demi ?** Demanda Thirteen.  
**- Ouais ... La boss est à Paris.**

Rachel éclata de rire, et Rémy se retourna, surprise.

**- Oh, mais tu étais là toi ! Je t'avais pas vu ...**

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Gardez-moi le microbe, c'est l'heure de la pause pipi ! **lâcha-t-il.  
**- Allez-y, elle est entre de bonnes mains ...  
- Entre de bonnes mains malades de Huntington moi je dirais !**

Il alla aux toilettes, pendant que son employé était aux petits soins de la fille de la patronne.  
**  
- Contente d'être avec House ?  
**  
Rachel la regardait dans les yeux, en souriant. C'était une enfant calme, épanouie, qui aimait le contact avec les gens. Rémy joua donc avec elle jusqu'au retour du diagnosticien.

___Salle housienne, mercredi, 11h15 :_  
House revint les bras chargés de chips et hamburgers. Thirteen le regarda rentrer dans son bureau et ouvrir la porte qui les séparait.

**- Un cas intéressant ?** Demanda le Diagnosticien.  
**- Non ... rien que des consultations pour le moment !  
- Alors vous avez le temps d'la nourir ...  
- De qui ?  
- Ben la chose ! De qui d'autre je pouvais parler ? C'est mieux que les consult', non ?  
- Oui … Mais je lui donne quoi ?  
- Tout est dans le sac.**

Rémy se servit et donna à manger à Rachel. Comme elle aimerait avoir des enfants ! Mais comme lui avait fait remarquer Foreman, quand on a la chorée d'Huntington , c'est dur de se projeter dans l'avenir. Elle ne dit rien, laissant Greg savourer son repas.

**- Allez manger, je reprends le contrôle de la situation !  
- Merci**, fit-elle avant de se retourner vers Rachel. **Au revoir p'tite princesse !  
- Papa ...  
- J'arrive microbe ! Mais désolé, j'chui pas une fusée, j'ai une canne ...  
**  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et la regarda jouer. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle rampa et essaya de s'asseoir sur les genoux du médecin. Il la prit, et elle se blottit contre lui.

___Salle housienne, mercredi, 14h30 :_  
Rachel s'était endormie dans ses bras, et House décida de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans l'hôpital, car il lui manquait quelque chose ...

___Maison de House, mercredi, 15h :_  
Il venait de rentrer, et il coucha Rachel, qui dormait encore, paisiblement. Il alla dans le salon, et surfa sur Internet durant près de 2 heures.

Les jours passèrent, délivrant chaque jour leurs doses de morosité des patients qui viennent emmerder les médecins qui eux n'aiment pas les consultations.

___Hôtel Plaza à Paris, lundi, 11h :_  
La doyenne revenait d'une conférence, et avait décidé de se reposer un peu avant d'aller déjeuner.

___Suite de Lisa, lundi, 11h00 :_  
Lisa entra dans sa chambre, et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par quelque chose, que l'on avait déposé sur son lit. C'était une petite veste d'enfant violette.

**- Mais …** s'étonna-t-elle .

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle sentit une main se posait sur son épaule.

**_TBC ..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner, et qu'ainsi vous épargnerez ma petite vie de vos coups de marteaux et autres outils dangereux si vous aviez l'intention de me frapper avec ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et par pitié, épargnez ma vie ! [Oups pardon je pète des câbles toute seule moi *_* Bon je vous laisse lire, des hommes en blanc vont m'amené dans ma nouvelle maison avec une nouvelle chemise qu'a les bras dans le dos *_*]_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Lisa se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Lui ? Là ? Mais pourquoi ?Comment était-ce possible ?

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- On dit pas bonjour d'abord ?  
- HOUSE ...**

Elle l'enlaça amicalement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avant de récupérer sa fille, que Greg portait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle serra tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras, tant elle était heureuse de la retrouver.

**- Vous ne devriez pas être au Princeton ?  
- J'avais pas envie ...  
- Wilson est au courant ?  
- Nan ... Il sait que je suis en vacances, c'est tout !  
- Et pourquoi vous avez pris des congés ?  
- Pas de cas ... Et pas de consultations pendant 2 mois, rappelez-vous !  
- Vous avez pris l'avion avec Rachel ?  
- Bien sur que non, je suis venu à la nage .. Réfléchissez trente secondes Cuddy, et la réponse vous paraîtra évidente. **

La doyenne prit son téléphone, et chercha dans son répertoire. Une fois le contact trouvé, elle tenta de le joindre.

**- Allo ?** Fit une voix à moitié endormie.  
**- Wilson ? C'est Lisa Cuddy ...  
- ... Cuddy ...** fit l'oncologue, tant il avait du mal à émerger. **Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien ... Je voulais vous prévenir ...  
- De quoi ?  
- Et bien, que House est avec moi à Paris ...  
- Hein ? Quoi ? House ? Paris ? Avec vous ? Passez le moi s'il-vous-plait ...  
- Il veut vous parler, murmura la jeune femme à son employé en lui tendant le combiné.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a mon p'tit Jimmy ? T'as la tête dans le cul ou quoi ? A moins qu'elle soit autre part …  
- Je dois vraiment te rappeler qu'y a un certain 'décalage horaire' entre nous ? Donc j'étais en train de dormir ! ... Alors comme ça t'es à Paris ? Et Rachel t'en a fait quoi ?  
- Je l'ai vendue pour m'acheter un billet d'avion classe affaires ! Nan ... elle est avec la boss et moi. C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ?  
- Euh... Oui ...  
- Ben alors bye ... J'ai des trucs à faire ... **lâcha-t-il avant de baisser le son de sa voix, pour queseul Wilson l'entende. **Avec la boss ...  
- House ! T'es vraiment con ... Allez salut, je vais me recoucher moi.**

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha le téléphone.

**- Alors comme ça vous avez des trucs à faire ?  
- Non, mais j'avais plus rien à lui dire.  
- Et si nous allions manger ?  
- Oui ... Mais pas dans un resto frenchy ! Ils mangent des cuisses de grenouille, quelle horreur !  
****- Alors on grignotera en visitant ...**

Elle lui sourit, contente qu'il soit là, avec elle à Paris. Elle resplendissait tellement, qu'il ne put refuser son offre.

___Avenue des Champs Elysées, Paris, lundi, 12h05 :_  
Ils flânaient sur l'avenue, Rachel dans les bras de Greg, et Lisa regardant les somptueuses vitrines. Elle s'arrêta devant une bijouterie, émerveillée par la beauté de celle-ci.

**- Vous regardez quoi ?  
- Rien ...**

Bien sur, elle mentait, car son regard était attiré par un somptueux collier en argent.

**- Vous en êtes sûre ?  
- Oui ... Je cherche une chaîne pour ma fille ...  
- Pour l'accrocher au lit ? Vous voulez aussi des menottes ?**

Il éclata de rire, mais Cuddy semblait vexée.

**- Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça !  
- C'est pas vrai, je pense aussi à ma boss en Cuddy Electra !  
- HOUSE !**

Elle lui frappa amicalement l'épaule. Il avait beau être particulièrement chiant, elle ne l'aimait pas moins.

**- Bon ... On avance ?  
- Ok ! Venez, on va acheter un cadeau à Rachel ...  
- J'vous suis, seulement si c'est pas moi qui paie ! Et même si c'est pas moi qui paye, j'entre pas dans des magasins pour mioches !  
- Allez venez !**

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de jouets, et Cuddy acheta une poupée à sa fille. Elle commençait à frissonner, car l'hiver s'était déjà bien installé.

**- On rentre à l'hôtel ? Vous devez avoir mal à ma jambe, et puis vous portez Rachel depuis tout à l'heure ...  
- Ça peut aller … Mais le retour à l'hôtel serait pas de refus !  
- Au fait, vous avez réussi à avoir une chambre ?  
- Ben justement je comptais dormir dans celle de ma boss !  
- Je vous autorise, mais c'est seulement parce que vous m'hébergez chez vous ! Et puis vous pourrez veiller sur Rachel le temps de la conférence ! Je vous aurai toujours sous la main ...  
- J'dois encore m'occuper du microbe ? Pff ... mais si je suis venu, c'était pour vous la refourguer !  
- Dîtes plutôt que vous êtes venu pour ME voir, et que je vous manquez ... Je ne vous en voudrai pas ! **

___Hôtel Plaza, Paris, lundi, 15h :_  
Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans leur chambre, Lisa déposa sa petite Rachel sur le lit, et elle s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle la mit contre sa poitrine, et toutes deux s'endormirent, l'une contre l'autre. House sortit en boitant, et retourna sur les Champs Elysées.

**__****TBC ...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Désolé pour l'attente, mais ces derniers temps j'avais tendance à avancer mes autres fictions et à laisser un peu celle-là de côté. Mais l'erreur est réparé, et voilà la suite !_  
_Et pour répondre à ta review Sook, il est possible que tu ais déjà lu cette fiction. Mais pas sur un forum, sur mon blog. Car oui, Xx-Huddy-xX, c'est moi :D Mais bon, j'ai un peu délaissé mon blog, pour m'occuper de mes RPG, de mon FF, de mon Tumblr, ... _  
_C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de la remettre ici !_  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 10 :_**

_Hôtel Plaza, Paris, lundi, 16h30 :_

Lisa ouvrit les yeux, et vit Greg assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Rachel se réveillait doucement.

- **Tenez ...**fit-il, deux paquets à la main.

Sur l'un figurait "Pour mon petit rayon de soleil" et sur l'autre, "Pour le microbe". Elle ouvrit d'abord celui de sa fille, où elle découvrit la chaîne sur laquelle elle avait flashé durant leur sortie shopping. Elle ouvrit ensuite le sien, qui contenait le collier qu'elle désirait. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

**- Oh ... MERCI ! Fallait pas ...  
- Je peux encore y ramener, et me faire rembourser ...**

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. House fut tellement surpris, qu'il perdit l'équilibre, entraînant Cuddy dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, si proches l'un de l'autre. Lisa déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Greg, qui ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il passa ses mains dans sa chevelure ondulée. Ils roulèrent à terre, et commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement. Elle le stoppa un instant, lorsqu'il s'attaqua au pantalon de sa boss.

**- On devrait ... d'abord coucher Rachel ... avant de faire quoi que ce soit … **murmura-t-elle, un peu essouflée.  
**- Ok Mistress ...**

Ils se séparèrent un instant, le temps de mettre Rachel au lit, dans l'autre chambre de la suite. La petite s'endormit aussitôt, et Greg entraîna Lisa dans la chambre, tout en l'embrassant. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit, et reprirent leurs ébats là où ils les avaient arrêtés. Ils firent donc l'amour trois heures durant.

___Hôtel Plaza, Paris, lundi, 20h : _  
Ils venaient de se séparer, et Cuddy posa sa tête sur le torse du diagnosticien. Elle faisait glisser tendrement sa main sur son corps.

**- Vous avez faim ?  
- Un peu ...  
- On commande ?  
- D'accord. Pizzas, ça vous dit ?  
- Ok, j'ai encore jamais mangé des pizzas dans un 5 étoiles !**s'exclama-t-il, capturant ses lèvres un instant, juste le temps de lui voler un baiser.

Elle décrocha le téléphone, contactant le service d'étages.

**- Deux pizzas s'il-vous-plait ... Suite 115. Merci !** Fit-elle, avant de raccrocher.  
**- Quoi de prévu au programme demain ?  
- Euh ... Vous vous occuperez de Rachel, j'ai une conférence de 10h à 14h.  
- Pff ...  
- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas un supplice, elle vous adore ! Et puis, c'est une petite fille adorable ...  
- J'ai pas dit que je refusais ...**

On toqua à la porte.

**- La bouffe est arrivée !**

Il se leva difficilement, enfila son jean et un T-shirt en vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Il récupéra les pizzas, et donna un pourboire au garçon d'étage. Il retourna alors à côté de sa partenaire, et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Lisa était surprise par la tendresse dont il savait faire preuve. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu ainsi ? Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'un con ... Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, il caressa doucement sa joue, avec des gestes pleins de tendresse. Ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après avoir dégusté leurs pizzas.

___Hôtel Plaza, Paris, mardi, 9h30 :_  
Lorsque Greg ouvrit les yeux, il vit Lisa, qui achevait de se préparer.

**- Tiens, la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant se réveille ?**

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un tirage de langue.

**- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un gamin ...  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous craquez sur moi !**

Ils rirent ensemble.

**- Bon ... Je vais vous laisser.**

Elle embrassa sa fille, la laissant entre les mains de House, et partit à sa conférence. Elle avait enfilé un joli tailleur noir, avec de jolis talons assortis.

**- Ennuyez-vous bien !  
- Et vous, occupez-vous bien de Rachel !**

Elle envoya un baiser à la petite, et salua son employé de la main.

Les jours passèrent, et celui du départ arriva.

___Hôtel Plaza, Paris, dimanche, 8h :_  
Leur avion était prévu pour 14h. Tous trois dormaient encore. Lisa commençait à émerger, et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se tourna alors vers le médecin.

**- Debout la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant, y a encore les bagages à faire … **souffla la jeune femme, à moitié endormie.  
**- Hum … **grogna-t-il, la tête dans le cul.

Il mit l'oreiller sur son visage. Elle essaya de lui retirer des mains, mais il mit toutes ses forces pour ne pas le lâcher.

**- Pas envie … Je veux paaaaaas ...**

Lisa eut une brillante idée. Elle alla chercher sa fille, et la mit à côté de Greg, car elle savait qu'elle le réveillerait. La petite se rapprocha de lui, histoire de se glisser contre son torse. La doyenne les regardait avec des yeux plein de tendresse, tandis qu'elle commençait à faire la valise de sa fille. Elle ramassait ses affaires éparpillées dans toute la chambre, lorsqu'elle se prit quelque chose sur la tête.

**- Aïe ! Ça vous amuse ou quoi ?**Hurla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le projectile qu'elle venait de se recevoir était en fait un coussin.

**- J'ai fait quoi ?  
- L'oreiller, c'est le bon Dieu qui me l'a envoyé sur la figure ?  
- P'tete bien ... Mais je pencherai plus sur l'hypothèse du microbe ...  
- Comme si elle savait viser ... Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !  
- J'vous prend pas pour une idiote, puisque vous ...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il reçut ... un T-shirt FEMININ roulé en boule en pleine face.

**- Vous voulez jouer à ça, hein ... Vous allez le regretter ... Jamais vous ne reverrez votre T-shirt !**

Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, et la chatouilla. Elle ne résista pas longtemps, et éclata de rire.

**- C'est ... c'est pas du jeu ! **Bafouilla-t-elle entre deux fous rires.  
**- Quand on me cherche, on me trouve …** fit-il, le regard rivé dans le sien.  
**- Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de faire vos consultations ... **

Lisa fixait ses si beaux yeux, ne voulant pas lâcher son regard une seule seconde. Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, car il continuait de la chatouiller. Quand à lui, un large sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

**- Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie !**

Il arrêta de la chatouiller, la laissant réguler tranquillement sa respiration.

___Hôtel Plaza, Paris, dimanche, 10h :__  
_Les valises étaient bouclées, ils attendaient leur taxi. Greg portait Rachel tout en se soutenant avec sa canne, tandis que Lisa tenait leurs bagages. Leur véhicule arriva enfin, et les conduisit à l'aéroport.

___Aéroport Paris Charles de Gaulle, dimanche, 13h45 :_  
Ils embarquèrent dans leur avion, prêts à rentrer à Princeton. House s'installa vers le hublot, et Cuddy allait prendre place sur le côté, mettant Rachel au milieu.

**- Vous avez peur de moi ?  
- Nan ...  
- Ben alors asseyez-vous à côté de moi ! Je vais pas vous violer dans l'avion, y a trop de monde ... Pi l'microbe préfère être sur le côté ...  
- Parce que vous vous y connaissez plus que moi en matière d'enfants ?  
- Je suis le célèbre Dr Gregory House alors ... OUI !**

Elle se déplaça tout de même, et se mit à côté de lui. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait proposé ! Elle s'endormit deux heures plus tard, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres, et rentrèrent aussitôt chez eux. Ils rangèrent en vitesse leurs valises, mangèrent un peu et allèrent se reposer.

___Maison de House, lundi, 8h :_  
Le réveil n'avait pas sonné, mais Lisa se réveilla tout de même. Elle descendit alors dans le salon, et secoua alors Greg, qui dormait sur le canapé.

**- On est en RETARD !  
- Mais non … **grommela-t-il, à moitié endormi. **On ira cet aprèm au travail, on a bien le droit de se reposer un peu ...**  
**- C'est pas faux ... Mais pas un mot à l'hôpital sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris ! **

Bien sur, elle était un peu déçue de de devoir lui poser cette condition, mais c'était son employé, elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre que tout le personnel soit au courant, sa réputation était en jeu.

**- Ok ... Si vous voulez ...**

Ils restèrent donc toute la matinée à la maison, et partirent à Princeton Plainsboro vers 13h.

___Princeton Plainsboro, lundi, 13h :_  
Après être arrivée à l'hôpital avec son diagnosticien préféré, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle vit alors, par les stores entrouverts, que quelqu'un l'attendait, assis sur l'un de ses fauteuils.

_TBC ..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Vous vouliez la suite ? La voilà ! Je sais combien vous interrogiez sur l'inconnu qui pouvait bien attendre Lisa, et bien maintenant, vous allez enfin savoir :D J'espère que ça vous plaira toute autant !_

_Et "croux49", ta review m'a fait énormément sourire. Elle m'a fait rire, je l'ai adoré ! Et je suis désolée que tu ne parviennes pas à te désintoxiquer de Tipititralala, mais tu m'en vois ravie xD Et puis, tu as de la chance, c'est une drogue certes puissante, mais légale LOL Alors j'espère que ta dose sera suffisante :) En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me touche toujours autant !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chap' 11 :_**

Elle entra dans son bureau, se demandant ce que l'individu lui voulait. Elle n'avait pas encore pu le distinguer.

**- Bonjour Lisa ...**

Il se leva pour lui faire la bise, et l'enlaça.

**- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Comment va Rachel ?  
- Elle va bien, elle grandit en douceur ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je suis venu te voir ma chérie ...  
- Lucas, on est plus ensemble depuis PLUS DE TROIS MOIS !**

Il s'était approchée d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- Je sais ... J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais ... Je t'aime Lisa ! Laisses-moi au moins te proposer une ballade.**

La doyenne était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**- D'accord ... Repasses vers 17h30 ce soir.  
- A ce soir ma belle ...**

Il sortit du bureau. La directrice se torturait l'esprit. Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus le revoir ... Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle décida alors qu'elle récupérerait sa fille avant la promenade avec Lucas.

___Bureau de Lisa, lundi, 17h25 : _  
La babysitter venait de déposer Rachel. La petite était donc assise sur les genoux de sa mère, sur le canapé.

**- Lucas va venir, et on va aller dans le parc ma puce.**

Elle mit sa fille contre sa poitrine, caressant ses cheveux. Elles étaient toutes deux apaisées, leurs battements cardiaques synchro. On toqua à la porte.

**- Entre ...**

Lucas pénétra à l'intérieur, et essaya d'embrasser Lisa. Elle recula, et il finit par abandonner. Il fit tout de même un bisou sur la joue de Rachel.

**- On y va ?  
- ... Oui … **lâcha-t-elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

Ils allèrent au parc, à 10 minutes de l'hôpital. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que House les avait suivi ...

___Parc municipal de Princeton, lundi, 18h00 : _  
Rachel commençait à s'impatienter, Lisa la mit donc par terre, et essaya de la faire marcher. Ses pas étaient hésitants, mais la doyenne était fière d'elle. La petite semblait être attirée par quelque chose, voire quelqu'un, et lorsque Lisa s'en aperçut, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le détective s'en rendit compte.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lisa ?  
- Rien, je suis fière de Rachel ! **

Elle regardait toujours en direction de Greg, espérant que Lucas ne l'ait pas vu. Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras, et la félicita.

L'heure tournait, et Lucas se décida à partir.

**- Je te ramène ?  
- Non, c'est bon, je préfère rentrer toute seule ...  
- Si tu veux …**baragouina-t-il, déçu.

Il envoya un baiser à Cuddy et à sa fille, et partit, un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir raccompagnée. Lisa attendit qu'il soit loin, pour se diriger vers son médecin, caché près d'un buisson.

**- Vous pensiez que je ne vous avais pas vu m'espionner ?  
-Bonjour madame, on se connait ?**Prétexta-t-il, faisant l'idiot.

Elle lui frappa alors l'épaule.

**- Aie ... Petite SADIQUE !  
- House, on arrête de jouer ****__*********... Vous me raccompagniez ?  
- Euh ... je sais pas ...  
- Aller, on va au même endroit !  
- Ok. Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec lui ?  
- Il était dans mon bureau ce matin, et il a voulu se promener en ma compagnie**, l'informa-t-elle, gênée.  
**- Et ?  
- J'ai accepté, on s'est promené, et il voulait que l'on se remette ensemble ... Mais j'ai refusé, parce que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui ...**

Ils marchaient tranquillement, Lisa portait Rachel à gauche, avec Greg à sa droite. Leurs mains libres se frôlèrent, et il la lui saisit délicatement, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Ils rentrèrent, main dans la main.

___Maison de House, lundi, 18h15 : _  
Ils venaient d'arriver, et la doyenne installa sa fille dans son petit lit.

**- Ce soir, spaghettis bolo' ?  
- Hum ... Ouais ! **

Ils regardèrent la télé, puis mangèrent leur repas tout en discutant.

___Maison de House, lundi, 21h45 : _  
Ils étaient assis sur le canapé.

**- Je vais prendre une douche, puis j'irai me coucher ...  
- D'accord !** S'exclama-t-il en haussant les sourcils, d'un air intéressé.  
**- HOUSE ... Vous n'avez pas intérêt à rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant que j'y serai !  
- Oui maîtresse !**

Elle alla se doucher, laissant les gouttes d'eau perler sur son corps, telle une douce caresse. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien,et la détendait. Une fois sortie, elle s'essuya, enfila une nuisette après s'être sécher les cheveux, et se faufila sous ses draps.

___Chambre de Greg, lundi, 22h30 : _  
Lisa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et se retournait dans tous les sens, en vian. Elle décida alors de descendre au salon, et se colla contre son diagnosticien.

**_TBC ..._**

_****__*____: alusion à l'ép de la moquette ...  
"-House, on arrête de jouer ...  
-Si je laisse tomber ma moquette, je peux me la faire ?  
-Non.  
-Et si je me la fais pas, je peux ravoir ma moquette ?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je vous avais prévenu, voici le dernier chapitre que comporte "L'espoir fait vivre" ! Le douzième et ultime. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Depuis le temps que je devais le poster T_T mais vacances oblige, mes connections sont limités, et j'ai donc profité de cet aprèm orageux, pour pouvoir poster ! [Et dire que ce matin encore je me baignais dans la mer, alors que là ça gronde fort T_T]. J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews anonymes ^^_  
_**croux49: ** Tu n'es JAMAIS pathétique à mes yeux tu sais ! Et de rien, savoir que je t'offre du bonheur me ravit [et ça me fait penser à la pub Coca-Cola maintenant, bravo ! J'affiche un sourire niais juste pour "Ouvres un Coca-Cola, ouvres du bonheur". LOL Bref, je me doute que tu étais en manque, et que tu dois être aux prises avec de violents spasmes du fait que j'ai trop tardé. Alors j'espère que cette suite permettra de calmer ton état ! En tout cas, faire du trafic de fic', moi j'veux bien xD Je les planquerai dans ma veste, j'accosterai les gens et je les ferrai lire "au noir" xD Et non je ne suis pas une ' scientifique qui mène des recherches sur le bonheur', mais plutôt une petite chose délicate [ou pas] crée et déposée sur Terre pour rendre le sourire aux malheureux et les faire ainsi passer pour des imbéciles LOL Et encore merci, tes reviews me fournissent le courage nécessaire pour mes suites ^^ A la prochaineeeeeeee ![Enfin, pas pour celle là hein xD]_  
_Allez, bonne lecture, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fiction à présent terminée !_

* * *

_**Chap 12 - END**_

House se rendit très vite compte de la présence de sa boss, mais il ne broncha pas. Il la rapprocha même de lui, ce qui étonna la jeune femme, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La Doyenne souriait, et se mit à caresser le visage du médecin.

**- On se sentait toute seule dans son grand lit Mademoiselle ?  
-Je vous ai réveillé ?** Fit-elle, surprise d'entendre sa voix.  
**- Nan ...  
- Alors oui, je me sentais un peu seule là-haut, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir ... Mais si je vous gêne, je remonte !  
- Mais non ... Restez !**

Ils finirent par s'endormir, Lisa ayant sa tête sur le torse de Greg.

___Princeton Plainsboro, mardi, 13h00 :_  
La matinée s'était déroulé tranquillement à l'hôpital, et Lisa était dans son bureau. Elle vit un homme entrer, et elle leva la tête.

**- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Je n'ai pas été assez claire ?  
- D'abord, je tiens à t'offrir ça ...**

Il lui donna un bouquet de fleurs, qui atterrit aussitôt dans la poubelle ___[et VLAM dans les dents "affreux L" ! Tu fais moins le malin, hein ?]__. _Il se mit à genoux, et sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche.

**- NOOOOON !** Hurla-t-elle, d'un cri qui résonna dans la pièce entière.  
**- Mais Lisa ... Pourquoi ?**  
**- Parce que tu ... tu n'es pas fait pour ... pour moi ... et puis ... je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !**

Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, qui coulèrent bien malgré elle. La Doyenne s'enfuit donc en courant, et se réfugia dans le bureau de House, qui était heureusement seul, sous prétexte que ses larbins étaient en consultation. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le visage ruisselant de pleurs.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Lucas ... il ... il ...m'a demandé en ... en ...  
- En MARIAGE ? interrompit-il la jeune femme.  
- Oui ... et j'ai refusé, parce que ... parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre … **bafouilla-t-elle sous le choc.

Il essuya les larmes de Lisa, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, au goût salé. Il l'enlaça tendrement, sa main glissant dans le dos de sa boss.

**- C'est fini ... Arrêtes de pleurer.  
- On se tutoie maintenant ?  
- Et bien ... si notre relation change, alors ... oui.  
- Tu ... tu veux une relation avec moi ?** S'étouffa-t-elle.  
**- Pourquoi pas ? **

Il se rapprocha d'elle, mordillant le lobe de son oreille doucement.

**- Je t'aime Lisa ...  
- Moi aussi …**lâcha-t-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Greg.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. House s'assit ensuite sur son fauteuil, et Cuddy s'installa sur ses genoux, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal à la jambe. Elle se lova contre lui, et il la serra tendrement contre lui. Un sourire avait remplacé les larmes de la jeune femme, un sourire amoureux. Wilson entra à cet instant dans la pièce.

**- Euh ... Je crois que … que je repasserai plus tard ...**

Il ressortit aussitôt du bureau de son meilleur ami.

**- On devrait peut-être lui expliquer, tu crois pas ?  
- Pas maintenant, je veux rester encore un peu comme ça … **ajouta-t-il en ne la dévorant du regard.

Elle lui caressa alors la joue.

**- Tu vois, t'es romantique quand tu veux ...  
- J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas !**

Il se sourirent mutuellement, et Greg captura les lèvres de sa moitié encore une fois.

**- Là, je veux bien qu'on aille lui expliquer ...  
- Let's go ...**

Elle l'aida à se relever, et les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'oncologue. Comme son habitude, House entra sans frapper, suivi de près par Cuddy.

**- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous soyez tous les deux dans mon bureau ?  
- On vous doit une explication pour toute à l'heure.**

Lisa et Greg s'assirent sur le canapé, tandis que James n'avait pas bougé de son bureau.

**- Je vous écoute ...  
- Euh ...** marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lisa. **T****u racontes ?  
- Ok ... Et bien ... cet après-midi, Lucas est venu me trouver ...  
- Lucas ?** S'étouffa l'oncologue.  
**- Oui ... Il m'a offert un bouquet et ...  
- Un BOUQUET ?** Reprit Criquet.  
**- Tu vas arrêter de répéter ce qu'elle dit ou pas ? La ferme et écoutes ...  
- Je peux continuer ?**  
**- Oui ...  
- Donc il était dans mon bureau, et ... il m'a demandé en mariage.  
- Il ... il a osé ?  
- Ouais. Continue Lisa, il arrêtera peut-être de poser des questions jusqu'à la fin de ton histoire.  
- Je suis partie en courant ...  
-Dan mon bureau, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pi nous voilà maintenant …** l'interrompit House qui trouvait que cela commençait à traîner en longueur.  
**- Donc vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?  
- Euh ... oui … **Répondirent d'une même voix les concernés.

Ils se regardèrent et Greg déposa un baiser sur le front de sa boss.

**- Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous deux ! Depuis le temps que vous auriez du sauter le cap quand même ! Mais vous allez réellement bien ensemble ...  
- Merci ! **S'enthousiasma le nouveau couple.  
**- Bon, on va te laisser, t'as du travail à faire , n'est-ce pas mon petit Jimmy ! Et moi j'ai à faire avec la Boss.  
- Si on veut ... Et encore félicitations !**

Ils sortirent alors du bureau de l'oncologue, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

**- Attends-moi dans mon bureau, je vais aller nous chercher un truc à la cafét.  
- Pas de soucis mon petit rayon de soleil, je t'attendrais les pieds sur ton bureau !**

Il alla donc dans l'office de sa Patronne, tout guilleret et impatient de pouvoir à nouveau la tenir dans ses bras et contre lui.

___Bureau de Lisa, mardi, 15h00 :_  
Greg attendait la doyenne depuis cinq bonnes minutes, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

**- Ah, j'ai failli attendre !** Lâcha-t-il d'un ton cynique, sans regarder qui venait d'entrer.  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- J'attends ma p'tite amie ... Et vous ?  
- Votre petite amie ?** S'insurgea Lucas, furieux d'apprendre la nouvelle de cette façon.** Lisa n'est pas à vous !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Elle n'est pas votre propriété privée !**

Le Détective se rapprocha dangereusement du Diagnosticien, et lui asséna un coup au visage. House répliqua, et les deux hommes se battirent. Lucas saignait de la lèvre et du nez, tandis que Greg avait un œil violacé, et quelques petites contusions.___[Mouahah, l' "affreux L" fait pas le poids ! Même Rachel le battrait ! C'est qu'une femmelette même pas capable de se défendre moi j'dis]. _Lisa arriva alors en courant, et se précipita vers son employé, sous les yeux pleins de déception de "son ex".

**- House, ça va ? Ton oeil ...** s'inquiéta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lucas, furieuse. **T'es CON ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?RIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! C'est moi qui t'ai quitté, alors ne t'en prends pas à lui ! Je ne veux plus te revoir, JAMAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ... Sors ou j'appelle la sécurité !**

Le détective prit ses jambes à son cou, et détala sans demander son reste. Car il savait que lorsque Cuddy était dans un état comme celui-là, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver plus, car elle tenait ses promesses et en tant que femme de pouvoir, elle pouvait facilement le faire envoyer en prison où il pourrait être réduit en bouillie par de gros mastodontes.

**- Mais c'est que t'es féroce ! Un peu plus, et tu l'aurais mordu … J'aurais quand même bien aimé voir ça !**

Il se mirent à rire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**- Je t'aime vraiment Lisa ... Si t'es d'accord, mon appart' devient NOTRE appart' ! Y a bien assez de places pour nous trois ...**

Il déposa de tendres baisers sur les lèvres, les joues et le cou de la doyenne.

**- Ça me va très bien ...** souffla-t-elle. **Je t'aime aussi Greg ... Et puis Rachel t'adore !**

Ils s'embrassèrent donc tendrement. Ils étaient enfin heureux ... Ils n'avaient jamais perdu espoir, malgré qu'ils soient vraiment très têtu question "avouer ses sentiments". Et cela avait fini par porter ses fruits !

**THE END.**


End file.
